


Late night events

by TheGayNerdGod



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amon doesn't take care of himself, Fluff, Holy fuck Luc, Kaneki shoves him out of bed, M/M, its eventful, this is for you friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/pseuds/TheGayNerdGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hahah oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itherael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/gifts).



Amon had gotten into bed late the previous night. Late. He hadn't even been bothered to fully change into his night clothes. He had practically fallen into bed and let Kaneki press up to him as they both settled down for the night with the half-ghoul wrapped tightly in Amon's arms and their legs tangled.

 

About halfway past three that morning a sudden force shoves Amon out of the bed. Leaving a confused investigator blinking several times to see that Kaneki was staring back at him from the bed.

 

"What the fuc-"

 

"Go shave and change out of your work clothes." Kaneki huffed and settled back on the bed, rolling over so his back was to Amon. Who in return shook his head but decided following orders was the best idea and stumbled over to their shared bathroom. He closed his eyes to avoid the temporary burn of sudden light before flipping the light switch. And after he stumped his toe once or twice (or maybe thrice Amon didn't care to keep track) he made it to the sink and started the shaving process.

 

Amon cut his face several times as expected of him being so tired. After he washed his face he dug through a cabinet for band aids and stuck them almost everywhere on one side of his face. And after he changed into a t-shirt and his sweatpants, he crawled back into the bed with Kaneki. He felt Kaneki move closer to him again and then felt cold lips peck his cheek.

 

"Better Ken?" Amon laid one arm across Kaneki again as they both settled down to sleep.

 

"You mean better now that you're taking care of yourself? Then much better." The investigator rolls his eyes glad that Kaneki was unaware that he did so.

 

"You worry too much."

 

"You worry too little." Kaneki's rebuff was enough to silence Amon until they both fell asleep.


End file.
